


Water Droplet

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, shower fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his first shower with Rose Tyler and the Doctor was entranced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Droplet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, graceful.

It was his first shower with Rose Tyler and the Doctor was entranced. He watched a water droplet follow the graceful curve of her neck as she wet her hair. It didn’t race along its way. This one meandered, picking up others on its path before stopping in the valley of her breasts. _Gorgeous_. So many delicious sights, he hardly knew where to start. 

“Doctor?” Rose’s eyes sparkled and tongue teased. 

He couldn’t resist any longer, that water droplet called to him. He had to taste it. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his mouth to her skin.


End file.
